Fallen
by Alunabee
Summary: Hermione Granger, perawan sembilan belas tahun yang di culik dan di jadikan bahan lelangan. Nasib baik sedang berpihak padanya karena dia jatuh kepada tangan yang benar: Draco Malfoy. Seorang pria muda tampan dan kaya raya yang akan mengklaim gadisnya, Hermione, sebagai miliknya. Selamanya.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_A/N : Hi, guys. Ini Fic pertama Al di fandom Harry Potter. Sebenarnya ini baru pertama kali Al buat fanfiction di , biasanya Al buat di fanpage atau gak di blog. , ini baru prolog dan Al minta maaf bgt kalau prolognya berantakan. Al masih baru banget di dunia per-fanfictionan. Mungkin Al kasih rate M aja ya biar aman._

_Btw, i hope enjoyed =)_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter © JK. Rowling<p>

Harry Potter and All characters just belong to Mom Jo.

Fallen

Hermione Granger tidak pernah punya bayangan untuk menjadi gadis pemuas nafsu seseorang. Tidak sampai dia di culik oleh beberapa pria bertato yang menyeramkan. Pria itu jelek, kotor, giginya kuning dan aromanya benar-benar menjijikan—bau rokok dan alkohol murahan—Mereka menculik gadis itu ketika dia baru saja pulang dari kuliah menuju rumahnya, panti asuhan—Dia bersyukur karena di usianya yang ke sembilan belas tahun, dia masih bisa tinggal disana. Hermione adalah salah satu anak yang paling pandai dan rajin hingga ibu panti, Mrs. Bones, dengan senang hati mengangkatnya sebagai anak baptisnya.

Salah satu anugerah terindah baginya.

_Aku rindu Mrs Bones. Aku rindu panti. Aku benci tempat ini!_ Ruangan ini terlihat begitu mewah, banyak barang antik yang berserakan dimana-mana. Dinding nya bewarna merah marun yang di kombinasikan dengan warna emas, langit-langitnya berbentuk kubah dan ada lampu kristal menggantung disana, ada permadani di sebarang ruangan dan sofa putih berbentuk U besar di depan perapian. Banyak orang-orang yang saling berbincang. Kebanyakan para pria. _Para pria bajingan dan brengsek yang memanfaatkan gadis seperti ku_ _untuk_ _di jadikan_ _barang dagang agar mereka dapat__menghasilkan uang!_

Hermione menatap sekeliling, gadis-gadis yang akan di perlelangkan duduk di kursi tunggu atau berdiri bersama mentornya masing-masing sambil menangis, tubuh mereka gemetar karena takut. Hermione menunduk dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. _Sudah berapa gadis yang mereka jual? _Pikirnya.

Si botak berbincang dengan salah satu pria pendek ber jas. Pria pendek itu menatap Hermione sambil mengernyit pada rambut bergelombangnya yang menggantung bebas di punggungnya. "Kau dapat yang baru?" Katanya pada si botak sambil menegak _Red Wine _di tangan gempalnya.

"Yeah, _Well_, dia sangat cantik dan kupikir kita akan mendapatkan uang lebih darinya"

_Apa? Tidak! Tuhan, Aku ingin menangis. Mom, Dad, tolong katakan pada Tuhan agar Tuhan mau membebaskanku sekarang!_

"Dia perawan. Harganya pasti meningkat tinggi. Konglomerat muda dan hidung belang akan bermain setelah ini. Aku yakin gadis ini pasti akan di perebutkan." Lanjutnya. Pria itu memandang Hermione seperti dia akan memakannya. _Brengsek! Aku benci dia! _Hermione menahan tangisnya yang hampir saja meledak. Sudah berapa kali dia menangis? Entahlah, Hermione sendiri pun tidak bisa menghitungnya. Tubuhnya gemetar, _Merlin aku takut_. Dia menunduk, mundur beberapa langkah sambil memeluk tubuhku sendiri yang di balut jubah hitam panjang untuk menutupi dress pendek transparan yang dia pakai.

_Sebentar lagi aku akan di lelang. Takdir begitu sialan!_

Hermione menatap lantai putih dengan tatapan kosong—dia berharap lantai yang dia pijak akan runtuh sekarang—pandangannya buram dan matanya sakit karena bengkak. _Merlin. Merlin. Merlin. Mengapa takdir ku seperti ini? Mengapa begitu kejam dan menakutkan? Kenapa. Kenapa. Kenapa? Merlin marah padaku? Kenapa? Katakan sekarang!_

Hermione memejamkan matanya sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan lewat bibirnya. Dia ingat tiga hari yang lalu sebelum takdir yang kejam menjemputnya. Terakhir kali Hermione bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya di Aula. Mereka saling berbincang dan berbagi canda dan tawa—perang lempar kacang-kacangan adalah moment paling favorite baginya—Harry sempat merengek untuk minta di buatkan Essay Herbologi sedangkan Ron Weasley minta di buatkan Essay hukum. Hermione gelisah ketika mengingat bahwa tugas kedua sahabatnya belum sempat di kerjakan_._

_Tuhan, apakah mereka menyadari hilangnya aku?_ _Apakah mereka mencariku sekarang? Dapatkah mereka menemukanku? Di tempat ini?_

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. _Untuk apa aku hidup? Hei. Kalian, bunuh saja aku! Mati lebih baik dari pada menjadi kotor._ _Aku takut, Tuhan. Aku takut!_ _Tuhan tolong akhiri kehidupan ini sekarang juga. Runtuhkan bumi dan sekelilingnya. Aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin hidup. Aku benci diriku sendiri. Kenyataan begitu menyakitkanku._

"Bawa gadis itu keluar. Ini saatnya"

Hermione menangis ketika jubahnya terlepas dari tubuhnya. _Aku terlihat. Tubuhku terlihat_. Tidak. Hermione masih memakai pakaian dalam dan dia menutupi dadanya sambil menunduk ketika dia di paksa untuk berputar. _Untuk apa aku berputar?_

"Penawaran tertinggi dimulai" Kata wanita tua di sudut ruangan. Microfon kecil di telinganya dan beberapa lembar kertas ada di tangannya.

_Diam kau brengsek!_

"Sepuluh ribu dollar"

"Lima belas ribu dollar"

"Dua puluh ribu dollar"

Hermione menangis dan isakannya lolos dari tenggorokannya ketika dia mencoba mengintip lewat bulu mata panjangnya. Laki-laki itu gempal, berjenggot dan jelek. _Dua puluh ribu dollar untuk membeli diriku?_ Hermione menggeleng dengan kasar dan menggigit bibirnya. _Pria itu menjijikan! Aku tidak ingin kotor. Aku ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Aku ingin pulang kepanti. Tuhan aku benci ini. Bunuh aku Merlin. Mati kan aku!_

"Lima puluh ribu dollar"

"Penawaran lima puluh dollar. Ada yang ingin menambah?"

_Ku bilang diam brengsek. Oh terkutuk kau!_

"Dua juta dollar"

Hermione berhenti bergerak dan memberanikan diri untuk mendongak saat mencari sumber suara itu. _Dua juga dollar! _Matanya bertemu dengan mata kelabu yang dingin, rambutnya pirang platina, hidungnya mancung dan dagunya runcing. Dia memakai kemeja putih, dasi abu-abu dan memakai jas hitam. Dia terlihat tampan. Dan _kaya._

"Penawaran tertinggi. Dua juta dollar. Ada yang ingin memasang lagi?"

Hening cukup lama sedangkan cowok botak yang ada di dekat podium melototi Hermione sambil mengangkat jarinya dengan gerakan berputar pada Hermione. Dia menunduk, gemetar, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dan air matanya kembali tumpah lagi. Hermione kembali berputar, hampir terjatuh ketika sepatu hak satu nya terbentur hak yang lain.

"Tidak ada lagi yang memasang? Tiga. Dua. Satu. Baik penewaran tertinggi. Dua juta dollar. Gadis ini milik anda Mr. Malfoy. Anda bisa mengambilnya di ruangan 013. Terimakasih"

Hermione berhenti dan hampir terhuyung karena pusing. Si botak memakaikannya jubah itu kembali dan gadis itu bernafas dengan lega. Pria botak itu mencengkram bahu Hermione dengan kencang sambil menyeretnya keluar dari podium. Suara hak tingginya terdengar begitu nyaring ketika dia turun dari tangga. _Dua juga dollar?_ Hermione melirik kebelakang dan kamera Hazelnya menemukan pria itu sedang menatapnya: Matanya dingin tapi terlihat begitu bercahaya pada waktu yang sama.

_Dia sangat tampan!_

Lalu dia berdiri, mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu untuk berbisik pada seseorang di sampingnya. Pria tua yang Hermione asumsikan berusia lima tahun itu mengangguk setuju, lalu membungkuk sedikit dan mundur selangkah. Pria platina itu kembali memandangnya dan sudut bibinya terangkat—nampak seperti menyeringai sambil melonggarkan dasinya—sebelum bibirnya bergerak dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang Hermione bisa artikan.

_Kau milikku._

ooo

To be continued..

* * *

><p><em>ANCUR YA? Haha. Ini baru prolog. Kalau banyak yang suka Al lanjut ke Chapter dua. Kalau tidak. Hi, Al kabur ah ;p<em>


	2. Chapter 2 The Bad Guy

**A/N : **_Hai, I am here! Who miss me? Hihi xx. Um, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I have been really busy. Ow, Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed, follow and favs my Rock guys!_

_**But, Bad Chapter, I think. Sorry guys :')**_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter © JK. Rowling<p>

Harry Potter and All characters just belong to Mom Jo.

Fallen

By

Alunabee

Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Hermione memandang sekeliling ruangan dengan perasaan takjub. Kamar ini luar biasa besar, dindingnya bewarna emas di padu warna putih dan merah marun terang, atapnya berkubah dengan lampu <em>Kristal <em> _Swarovski _yang menggantung di atas, ada pintu ganda di sisi kanan sedangkan di kiri terdapat lemari besar berukiran penuh bewarna emas di samping meja rias dengan macam-macam alat kecantikan di atasnya.

_Ya Tuhan, dimana aku?_

Lalu dia merasakan udara yang begitu menusuk sampai ke tulang belakang melalui pori-pori tubuhnya. Hermione bergidik sambil melirik kebawah dimana dia mendapati dirinya sendiri memakai dress pendek merah terang dengan belahan dada rendah berenda. Hermione menganga dengan lebar dan melotot kemudian cepat-cepat membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sutra.

_Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengganti pakaianku?_

Tiba-tiba ingatan tentang podium serta pelelangan kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Hermione terdiam sambil memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Dia mendesah hebat dan berusaha untuk meredam rasa sakit yang begitu menyayat ulu hatinya. Dia di jual. _Dan telah terjual._

Hermione masih ingat betul siapa yang membelinya: wajahnya tampan, bola mata abu-abu, rambut pirang platina, hidung mancung, dagunya yang runcing, tatapannya yang tajam dan seluruh kesempurnaan yang melekat dari diri pria itu membuat Hermione menelan ludahnya yang bergerumul penuh di tenggorokannya dengan susah payah.

_Dimana pria itu sekarang?_

Hermione melihat sekeliling dan matanya tertuju pada jendela besar yang di tutupi tirai bewarna merah marun. Secercah harapan tersimpul di hatinya, Hermione tersenyum lalu meloncat turun dari ranjang besar. Dia menyingkap tirainya dan langsung mendapati cahaya emas menyorot dengan jelas. _Senja. _Hazelnya memandang sinar matahari yang berada di batas garis terbarat cakrawala dengan nanar. Hatinya menciut kemudian mengembang. '_Ini pertama kali setelah berhari-hari aku tak melihat senja_,' resahnya. Dia menggeleng pelan untuk menyingkirkan perasaan kabut gelap di dalam hatinya. Dengan penuh harap, Hermione mencari kenop jendela balkon lalu menariknya agar terbuka.

_Sialan. Brensek. Sialan. Terkunci!_

Hermione hampir menangis ketika dia menonjok kacanya dengan kepalan tangan dengan gerakan cepat dan keras. Tangannya sialan sakit—rasanya benar-benar nyeri, perih sekaligus linu dan dia yakin buku-buku jarinya akan membiru atau akan lebih dari itu. _Oh peduli amat tentang tanganku. Aku hanya ingin keluar dan pulang! _Hermione mengumpat dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

_Tapi bagaimana caranya aku kabur? Dan di mana aku? Merlin, dimana aku?_

"Berusaha untuk kabur, sayang?"

Jantungnya hampir meloncat naik ke tenggorokannya ketika suara itu tiba-tiba terbendung di telinganya. Hermione berbalik dengan kecepatan yang tidak pernah dia rasakan membuat rambut bergelombangnya menampar keras udara. Matanya melebar dan bibirnya terbuka ketika menemukan pria asing yang membelinya.

_Merlin. Asgata. Merlin. Merlin!_

Pria itu memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan yang di gulung sampai ke siku, celana jins mahal dan sepatu converse. Hermione menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mencoba menghirup oksigen yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang. Dadanya sesak dan kakinya benar-benar lemas. Hermione mundur selangkah hingga punggungnya menabrak jendela balkon dengan keras.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku?"

_Ya sialan kau!_

Pria itu tertawa pelan sambil menyisir rambut pirang platinanya kebelakang. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." Pria itu maju selangkah membuat Hermione menggeser posisinya menjauh, Draco tertawa. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, _dear_"

_Bohong! _ "Dimana aku? Aku ingin pulang!"

"Pulang?" Draco menggosok dagunya dengan tangan kanannya_. _"Kau sudah dirumah, Hermione. Untuk apa kau pulang?" Tanya Draco, lalu dia memiringkan wajahnya kesatu sisi untuk meneliti tubuh Hermione dari atas kebawah. "Dress yang indah. Tapi aku lebih suka dengan apa yang ada di balik sana."

Jantung gadis itu berdetak dengan kecepatan tak terukur dan lantai yang dingin terasa begitu menyengat kaki telanjangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Draco melangkah mendekat sedangkan Hermione berjalan memutar sambil menuding telunjuknya kearah Draco untuk memperingati.

"Menjauh kau sialan!"

Draco berhenti. "Siapa yang kau bilang sialan?"

"Kau! Tentu saja kau bodoh! Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan katakan dimana aku sekarang!"

Draco tertawa sekali sebelum menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian. " di rumahku."

Hermione melirik pintu putih yang menjadi satu-satunya akses masuk dan keluar. Hermione meringis dalam hati ketika dia sadar pintu itu terlalu jauh untuk dia jangkau, belum lagi dia harus melewati pria bajingan itu dan kemungkinan dia bisa lari sangatlah kecil.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi kemana pun, Hermione." Kata Draco mendekat membuat Hermione mundur dengan tubuh gemetar, tatapan penuh antisipasi melesak di wajahnya ketika dia melihat pria itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Hermione tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan dia berharap bahwa atap yang ada di atasnya akan rubuh dan menimpa dirinya, _atau lebih baik lagi jika menimpa pria bajingan ini!_

"Menjauh kau!"

Draco tertawa. "Permintaan di tolak"

"Mundur atau aku akan berteriak!"

Pria itu terdiam, berhenti sejenak dan kembali tertawa pelan sebelum memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam sakunya. Tapi dia hanya diam. Tak ada komentar apapun. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Walaupun matanya tetap melayang pada tubuh Hermione membuat gadis itu memanas. Malu. Marah. Hermione menutup dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia takut setengah mati. Apa yang akan di lakukan pria itu pada gadis yang di belinya kalau bukan untuk di perkosa? Mata Hermione perih dan memerah, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Siap menetes dan meledak.

"Menjauh ku mohon" Bibirnya bergetar ketika dia memohon. Hermione mundur ketika Draco melangkah maju sampai punggung Hermione menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Sekarang seluruh pikiran negatif mengantri di pikirannya membuat perasaan takut luar biasa mendominasi tubuh Hermione. Sebuah perasaan mati rasa menghantuinya ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia benar-benar sendirian..

Hermione berusaha untuk tetep bersikap tenang dan berdiri dengan tegak ketika Draco Malfoy tetap mendekat. Seluruh tubuhnya lentur seperti jeli, terancam ambruk karena rasa takut. Tapi dia mencoba menghadapinya dengan kepala tegak dan dagu terangkat. Menantang. Walaupun matanya yang merah telah mengkhianatinya.

Diam-diam pria itu mempelajari diri Hermione dan matanya bertemu dengan pandangannya, nafas Hermione tersentak dan linglung sebelum kemudian bernafas lega ketika pria itu berhenti satu langkah darinya.

"Kau di jual dan aku membelimu." Katanya datar. "Dua juta dollar bukanlah nominal yang sedikit Hermione. Maka demi itu, jangan buat aku kecewa. Kau adalah milikku dan aku berhak atas dirimu. Biar ku ingatkan kembali. _Kau milikku. _Dan aku. Berhak. Atas. Dirimu."

Hermione tercengang sambil menggeleng kepalanya keras-keras. _Miliknya? Aku?_ Hermione bukan milik siapa-siapa dan tidak ada yang berhak atas dirinya kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan. Ya, walaupun Draco telah menyelamatkan Hermione dari para pria gempal-bajingan dan pria tua lainnya yang begitu menginginkan tubuh Hermione, tapi tetap saja, Draco pasti tidak jauh berbeda dan dia pasti akan melakukan apapun yang akan pria lainnya lakukan. Memperkosanya. Merebut keperawananya. Menyakitinya. Urat-urat di dalam tubuh Hermione menegang.

"Aku bukan milik siapapun!"

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja seperti air yang merembes di papan yang rapuh. Hermione menekan tubuhnya ke dinding berharap dinding itu bergerak dan terdorong kebelakang. Tangan Draco terulur untuk menyentuh pipi gadis itu, tapi cepat-cepat Hermione menipisnya dengan kasar membuat si empu tangan menggertakkan giginya. Marah.

"Bisakah kau bertingkah lebih sopan dengan pria yang telah membelimu, Hermione?" Draco melangkah mendekat lalu menghimpit Hermione ke dinding. "Sejujurnya aku membelimu bukan untuk menikmati tubuhmu, Hermione. Walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin, dan aku tahu aku akan segera mendapatkannya." Draco semakin menekan tubuh Hermione, membuat Hermione meneteskan air matanya, dia berteriak sambil mendorong dada bidang Draco menjauh, tapi dengan sigap Draco menggenggam kedua tangan Hermione dengan kuat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau tahu bahwa kau begitu nikmat. Tubuhmu dan aromamu membuat aku begitu menginginkanmu. Membuat aku terangsang. Membuat aku bergairah. Membuat aku lupa pada alasan awal kenapa aku membelimu. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku begitu menginginkanmu, Hermione. Aku ingin kau berada di atasku dan memuaskanku. Dan kau milikku." Bisik Draco di telinga Hermione lalu menghirup leher gadis itu dan menciumnya sekilas sebelum menjilatnya. Hermione menjerit dan menangis ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergerak-gerak memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi Draco tetaplah yang terkuat.

"Aku punya penawaran yang menarik untukmu, sayang." Kata Draco, mencium leher Hermione sekali sebelum menjauh dan menatap lekat-lekat Hazelnya yang berkaca-kaca. "Jika kau menuruti semua permintaanku, menjadi sesuatu yang aku inginkan, atau apapun yang kuperintahkan, kau akan tetap hidup."

Kemarahan menguasai Hermione, "Jangan harap brengsek!" Umpat Hermione pada Draco. Draco hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi.

"Jika tidak, aku akan membuat satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki sengsara, membuat kehidupan mereka berantakan. Kau tahu apa rencanaku? Well, aku akan membeli panti asuhan itu dan menggusurnya. Si tua Bones dan anak-anak kecil serta beberapa bayi akan kehilangan tempat tinggal. Mereka akan mati kelaparan dan kedinginan di jalanan. Atau, Well, kau pasti tidak ingin melihat si tua—Mrs. Bones—mati terlebih dahulu karena penyakit jantung yang kumat, bukan? Dan membiarkan anak-anak itu sengsara sendirian? Aku yakin sekali kalau nantinya kau akan hidup dengan penuh penyesalan."

Draco tersenyum kemenangan ketika melihat Hermione melebarkan matanya dan menganga tak percaya. Bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca bergerak-gerak dan air matanya meledak dan menetes dengan deras di pipinya.

Draco mengecup dahi Hermione sambil berkata. "Pikirkan baik-baik, Hermione. Aku tak pernah main-main." Katanya, sebelum melepas tangan Hermione dan mundur selangkah.

"_Kau milikku" _dia berhenti sebentar, kemudian menambahkan. "_Dan akan selamanya seperti itu. Milikku."_

ooo

* * *

><p>To be continued<p>

CHAPTER INI ANCUR ABSTRAK. NYERAH DEH :( Btw, ada yang tahu alasan awal Draco membeli Hermione itu apa? Hayo.. Yang tahu bisa request FF nih ;p hehe

**_Oia Sorry ya kalau Ch ini ngecewain. Al minta maaf bgt :(_**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter © JK. Rowling

Harry Potter and All characters just belong to Mom Jo.

Fallen

By

Alunabee

Chapter 3

Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Tepat pada tanggal sembilan belas September. Awal dari hari selasa yang suram, pikirnya. Hermione memejamkan matanya di bawah pancuran air hangat sambil meresapi aroma lavender dari tiap uap-uap yang menyelimuti tubuhnya seperti kabut. _Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Tepat dua puluh tahun_. Dia mendesah sebelum mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kali ini tak ada kartu, tak ada hadiah, tak ada ucapan dari siapapun dan Hermione akan melewatkan malam ini dengan berpura-pura bahwa hari ini tak akan pernah ada. Terlewat begitu saja. Meremas kepalanya yang penuh dengan busa, dia menggeram pelan. Belum pernah dia merasa kesepian seperti ini. Lebih dari segalanya di rumah.

_Oh! Aku merindukan rumah_.

Hermione memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Sudah berapa lama dia meninggalkan panti? Hermione mencoba mengigat, namun yang terlintas dari pikirannya hanyalah bayangan pria bertato yang membawanya dengan paksa, penyiksaan—saat pria itu menampar wajahnya ketika Hermione mencoba untuk kabur—pelelangan, pria-pria hidung belang, dan Draco Malfoy.

_Si brengsek itu! _Hermione menarik nafas kasar, dadanya bergemuruh ketika darah di tubuhnya mulai mendidih oleh kemarahan. Hermione ingat penawaran sialan itu. Ya, dia ingat. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memilih—bahkan untuk memikirkannya. Dia tidak bisa. Hermione tidak bisa memilih satu diantara keduanya. Dia mencintai panti itu—termasuk orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya—dan dia tidak sudi jika harus menyerahkan kegadisannya pada pria brengsek yang telah membelinya.

_Ya, Tuhan. Aku bukan hewan yang diperlakukan seperti anjing yang harus berguling-guling dan menggonggong ketika di suruh. Aku adalah aku. Aku yang menentukan takdirku. Kehendak. Tujuan hidup. Masa depan. Aku yang menentukan kemana arus takdirku mengalir. Hanya aku._

Bukan pria itu.

Dengan amat perlahan Hermione membilas tubuhnya dengan secepat mungkin. Berusaha mengenyahkan semua titik beban masalah yang selama ini dia rasakan, membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dan siap meledak. Setelah kulitnya puas dilucuti dari lapisan atasnya oleh air panas, dia melangkah keluar dan cepat-cepat mengeringkan tubuhnya. Hermione mendesah ketika melihat dress merah muda yang selama ini menjadi baju tidurnya di atas konter kamar mandi. _Apa mereka tidak punya pakaian yang lebih layak lagi untukku pakai?_

Hermione meraih dress nya dan menggeleng pelan. Sama seperti malam sebelumnya: dress nya pendek, tipis—hampir transparan—dan berpotongan dada rendah. Dia memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat, lalu menyisir rambutnya yang setengah kering dan membiarkan sisanya sampai mengering dengan sendirinya.

Ketika Hermione membuka pintu kamar mandi, jantungnya merosot ke perutnya ketika dia mendapati pria asing itu berdiri menghadap jendela luar. Rambut pirangnya terlihat kusut, dia memakai kemeja hitam dan celana bahan kantor serta sepatu kerja yang biasa Draco pakai. Kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam masing-masing sakunya. Jam Rolex nya berkilauan ketika terkena cahaya rembulan.

"Malam yang indah, Hermione?" Draco berkata, tanpa berbalik.

Hermione menunduk, memandang jari-jari kakinya yang terawat. Dia tidak menjawab. _Memang sudah waktunya dia datang._

Draco berbalik, tatapannya panas, "Sudah kau pikirkan tentang penawaranku?"

Ketika Hermione sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun, Draco maju mendekat, tatapannya melesak langsung jatuh pada tubuh gadisnya. Hermione mundur tiga langkah dan bergerak untuk menutup pintu kamar mandi, namun—lagi-lagi—Draco lebih cepat darinya.

"Mencoba menghindar, eh?" Draco menyeringai, membuka pintu yang di tahan oleh Hermione dengan mudah, Hermione mundur—wajahnya pucat oleh ketakutan—mengangkat jarinya untuk menuding ke arah Draco, mengingatkan, "Menjauh kau sialan!"

Draco berhenti, menutup pintu dan bersandar sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya. "Kau terlihat buruk, Hermione." Draco memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, memandang mata Hermione yang merah dan membengkak. "Sulit memilih, huh?"

Hermione menggigit pipi dalamnya, berdoa pada Tuhan agar bumi akan runtuh sekarang juga. Dia menelan ludah, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Mengangkat dagunya untuk menantang, Hermione berkata, "Biar ku tegaskan, Mr Malfoy. Kau tak punya hak apapun atas diriku. Aku bukan milikmu dan aku bersumpah, demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan sudi jika aku harus hidup di bawah kontrol sialanmu!"

Draco tertawa mendengarnya, "Well, aku membelimu, Hermione. Kau barangku dan aku adalah pemilkmu."

"Aku bukan milik siapapun!" Hermione berteriak, dadanya naik turun ketika jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. "Dan kau sama sekali tidak berhak atas diriku!"

Draco berdiri dengan tegak, kedua tangannya di masukan ke dalam sakunya, "Jadi kau lebih memilih keluargamu? Maksudku, penderitaan keluargamu?" dia bertanya dengan suara yang tenang, walaupun nadanya terdengar mengejek.

Hermione tersedak namun dia menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat, "Aku tidak memilih apapun atau siapapun!" Hermione menelan ludah sebelum menarik nafas panjang, "Bahkan jika kau akan mengancam nyawaku, aku tidak peduli! Aku lebih baik mati dari pada harus menuruti semua permintaan iblis seperti mu!"

Draco menatap Hermione dengan tajam. _Iblis? Sialan! Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menghinaku seperti ini! _Draco menggertakan giginya, geraman keluar begitu saja dari tenggorokannya. Dia melangkah maju untuk menjebak Hermione ke pinggiran konter. Draco mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari sakunya untuk meraih pipi gadis itu, namun dengan cepat Hermione memalingkan wajah pucatnya ke arah yang lain, "Apa katamu?"

"Kau iblis!"

"Benarkah?"

Hermione memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat matanya agar bertemu tatap dengan kelabu Draco, lagi-lagi untuk menantangnya, "Kau bajingan, iblis, keparat, pria tidak punya hati, pria gila, tidak berperasaan, egois, pria brengsek! Kau tidak pantas hidup, kau tahu? Kau lebih hina dari pada binatang! Membusuk kau!" Hermione meludahkan kata-kata itu tanpa rasa takut. Akal sehatnya telah hilang sudah.

Rahang pria itu mengeras ketika kemarahan begitu mendominasi tubuhnya, perasaan itu terlanjur larut dan meresap kedalam setiap sel darah ditubuhnya, menyalakan api kemurkaan atas tuduhannya. Darah pria itu mendidih dan rasa panas itu mulai mengepul-ngepul mengalir deras melalui setiap pembuluh darah di tubuhnya.

Draco benci di hina. _Gadis ini brengsek! Sama seperti orangtuanya. Sialan!_

Draco menggertakan giginya keras ketika rasa kebencian yang selama ini terkubur dalam-dalam kini berhasil menggembor keluar, menyeruak kembali dan tidak sanggup ia sembunyikan lagi. Semua hinaan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu mengingatkan akan masa lalunya. Sesuatu yang membuat Draco ingin membanting dirinya sendiri kedalam kegelapan.

_Granger. _Kedua tangan Draco mengepal kencang, sampai-sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Sadis. Monster dalam tubuh Draco melonjak-lonjak dan menggeliat frustasi. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok gadis itu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

_Tapi Hermione hanyalah korban. Yang patut di salahkan adalah keluarga Granger. _Dan ayahnya._ Brengsek!_

Wajah Draco yang pucat kini berubah menjadi merah, seolah-olah darah di kepalanya sedang mendidih dan siap mengeluarkan asap yang mengepul setiap saat. Draco menarik nafas pendek, menghembuskannya dengan pelan untuk menenangkan dirinya.

_Pembalasan, Granger, dad, untuk ibuku yang pernah kalian sakiti. _Ketika matanya terbuka, rahangnya yang mengeras seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat kini melemas.

Draco mengangguk mengejek, mundur selangkah, "Well," katanya, "Kau tidak ingin menyerahkan dirimu padaku?"

"Jangan bermimpi!" Hermione mendesis.

Draco mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Baiklah," Katanya, sebelum menyeringai, "Jangan menyesal, Hermione. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini."

Draco berbalik, membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah keluar sembari meraih ponsel di sakunya untuk mencari nama di layar, kemudian menekan tombol, Draco menunggu beberapa saat sebelum panggilannya terjawab.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"Dre, aku ingin panti itu. Segera."

Draco memutar badan ketika tangannya telah meraih kenop pintu, menyeringai dengan lebar saat mendapati wajah Hermione yang memerah oleh penyesalan, air mata tumpah di pipinya, bibirnya menganga tidak percaya, kepalanya menggeleng seolah ingin menyadarkannya dari mimpi buruknya. Tubuhnya gemetar, terlihat lemah dan nyaris ambruk.

"Aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kataku kembali, Hermione. Kau memilih keluargamu, dan ini adalah jawabannya. Mengerikan bukan? Kau akan hidup seperti di neraka."

"Aku tidak memintanya! Kau brengsek, Draco!"

Draco hanya tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan menutup pintu di belakangnya kemudian menguncinya. Dia mengabaikan teriakan frustasi dan tangisan pilu serta getaran pintu ketika Hermione menggedornya kecang.

_Well, pembalasan._

ooo

To be continued

* * *

><p>Pendek? Gantung? Nyebelin? Sengaja kok. Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang.<p>

Btw, Thx for all readers atas review nya ya. Al akan balas satu persatu di chapter sebelumnya, oke.

Love you all.

And Thank you.


End file.
